Rath of the Gods
by DwarfsonofDwarf
Summary: A few centuries after the events of Dragon Ball Super, a new story takes place with new Saiyans. Preyter, the student of a god, Gerald, a Saiyan warrior who calls Earth home, and several more interesting characters.
1. Chapter 1

Planet Vegeta, it was a planet that was home to a powerful warrior race known as the Saiyans, and it was because of this power that their planet, along with most of their race, was destroyed by a tyrannical overlord known as Frieza.

Not all of the Saiyans died. Many were sent off as children before the explosion. But a particular Saiyan baby, who was strong for his age, was saved by a god. That god's name was Mercy.

Mercy was the god of the Frieza race. His exoskeleton was a pure gold color, his skin bone white, but the most striking feature was his angelic wings which he used to amplify his already incredible speed.

He was passing by the doomed planet when he sensed it. A powerful energy. But not just that, he sensed a pure heart, ripe with potential, something he thought the Saiyans could never achieve.

He closed in on the energy with such speed that everything moved in slow motion. He saw Saiyans pointing at the small sun forming in the sky, Saiyan pods being launched, and the strong new born baby crying.

Mercy grabbed the infant Saiyan and strolled back outside. He looked up at the small sun that was slowly approaching the planet. _It's a shame this planet is destined to be destroyed_ , he thought to himself before flexing his wings and disappearing, leaving the planet to its fate.

Twenty years passed since that fateful day. Mercy did all he could to train the boy, who he named Preyter. He taught the young Saiyan how to survive and how to use ki. Every morning, evening, and night, they trained. Mercy taught Preyter everything he knew about fighting.

Preyter was short with brown hair and had an impressive beard. He was an angry person, though he always meant well.

It was early in the morning when Mercy walked into Preyter's bedroom. He was still fast asleep in his cot. Mercy casually flicked Preyter out of the cot with his tail, and with a loud thud, Preyter rudely awakened. As he rubbed sleep from his eyes, he asked his sensei, "Morning sparring match Sensei?"

He nodded and turned his back to Preyter. As he walked out of the room, he gave a brief statement, "I'll see you in the courtyard."  
While Preyter was getting up from the floor, he answered his master, "Yes, Sensei."

Mercy was a serious person, but he was also kind and had a good sense of humor. Today though, he showed no humor. He didn't toy with Preyter. He just fought and watched. He watched what years of hard work got him.

In a few minutes, Preyter entered the courtyard, a white gi dawning him. Mercy stood completely still, his arms crossed, and his tail moving with anticipation. He watched as Preyter got into a battle stance.

With a roar of eagerness, Preyter dashed at Mercy with such remarkable speed for a Saiyan, but Mercy was faster. He dodged every punch, kick, and head-butt that came his way with ease. Mercy shook his head and spoke disappointedly, "Come now, how long have we been sparring? Fifteen years? Hit me for once!"

Jolted by the remark, Preyter jumped into the air and aimed a kick at Mercy's face, but before it connected he grabbed Preyter's leg and threw him across the courtyard. He got up with a smirk and gave a quick salute. With a confused look, Mercy looked down at the small ball of ki that Preyter left behind for him. It exploded, kicking up ruble. Mercy merely walked out of the cloud of dust, not a scratch on him, but with a small faint smirk on his lips. "Good, you have gotten better," he said under his breath.

Preyter growled with anger and moved with such speed that he was behind Mercy in nanoseconds. Mercy back handed Preyter, sending him to the ground. "Heh, you've gotten slower. Tell you what, you have one more try to lay a hit."

Preyter was getting angrier, but seeing this only made Mercy's smile widen. "Maybe I wasted my time saving you." And with that, Preyter had enough. He yelled in anger, a surge of power coming over him, and a red aura came around him. "Good," Mercy said quietly to himself. "He's finally tapping into some of his power."

Preyter charged him again, a fist raised, but before it connected, he vanished. He reappeared behind Mercy, then beside him, then in front of him again. Mercy, being surprised by his student's newly acquired speed, held up his arms to bock the blow. The punch connected, sending Mercy skidding across the courtyard, his heels kicking up pieces of the ground.

The surge of power left Preyter along with the red aura. He was panting, that punch took a lot out of him. Mercy lowered his guard and started walking toward him. "Good job Preyter," he said with a smile. "That anger is a strong weapon, but it's tasking. Control it, don't let it control you."

"Yes, Sensei," Preyter said mid bow.

Mercy gave a frown. "You have been a good student, but I'm afraid it's time for me to leave."

"Sensei?"

"I led some mercenaries here. They should be arriving shortly. Acquire their ship and head to a planet called Earth."

"Why Sensei?"

"Preyter, what is it short for?"

"Pretorian, Sensei."

"Yes, as I am Mercy, you are Pretorian. Someone there requires your protection."

"But Sensei, I don't understand. Why must you leave?"

Mercy turned his back towards him and spread his wings. He turned his head towards Preyter and smiled, "Because, I am Mercy, and many require it," and like that he was gone, nothing to signify that he was there except for a few feathers falling to the ground.

Quite some time has passed. Preyter was sitting on top of the old cottage, watching the sky, waiting.

It was just as his master had said. To the untrained eye, the object would have looked like a meteor burning up in the atmosphere, but for Preyter, it was clear that it was a ship.

He quickly jumped from his perch and hit the ground running, running at full speed towards the ship. The ship landed in a clearing beyond the woods, so he ran as if he never ran before. He snapped trees as if they were twigs, uprooted small and large plants alike, and a large fire formed behind him, engulfing whatever was left of the now destroyed forest.

As quickly as he started, he stopped, trees flying past the ship, and a wildfire spreading to whatever vegetation it could find.

Twenty surprised mercenaries raised their plasma guns at him. Their leader, dressed in armor decorated with bones, tried to ask Preyter a question, "W-who ar-are you?"

Preyter gave a satisfied smile, "I'm the guy who you were sent to kill." He took one step and was immediately consumed by the bright light of plasma fire.

As the light subsided, Preyter looked down at his ruined gi. He clenched his fist, not from pain, but from anger that his favorite, or only, gi was riddled with holes.

The mercenaries quivered in fear, some were even beginning to make their way back to the ship.

"Boo!" Preyter yelled out before disappearing. The mercenaries that weren't making their way back to the ship, dropped their guns and ran towards the ship. In seconds, all of them were dead, their necks snapped like toothpicks.

The captain stared at his dead men; his eyes darting form corpse to corpse until they fell on Preyter.

"W-what are you?"

"Can't you tell?" Preyter vanished and appeared right in the captain's face, a ki blast glowing in his hand. "I'm your destroyer," and with that said, he released the ki into the stomach of the captain. The momentum of the ki blast sent him flying into the sky. After a few short seconds, an explosion could be seen in the pink sky, like a firework going off.

The ship was perfect. _Hopefully this ship has the power to get me to Earth, but more importantly_ , "WHY ARE THE CONTROLS IN GERMAN!?"

* * *

Author's Note-

This is my first fanfiction. Please let me know what you thought and if you want me to continue the story. I am open to criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Mercy finally arrived on the dead planet. He landed in a forest, or at least what used to be a forest, for the trees were lifeless and dead, and the ground was barren and hard. The air around him was blanketed with an unnatural, constant purple mist, and the smell of death fouled the air. In the distance, he could see clearly a monolithic castle. Even though it looked close, it was still a good distance. Mercy jumped into the air and began his flight towards it.

When He finally arrived at the gates of the castle, two guards met him. The figures were surrounded by a thick black smoke. The only features visible on them were there dark purple pupils, shiny white teeth, and black leathery wings. One of the smoke creatures greeted Mercy while the other sneered at him. "The Master has been expecting you." The gates opened, and the guard that greeted Mercy motioned him to follow. "Right this way please."

The creature led Mercy into a large throne room. At the end of the room sat a throne made of black stone skulls. A Namekian sat lazily on the throne. The Namekian's skin was a dull grey, and his eyes were a solid light purple. As he spoke, his deep voice reverberated throughout the large room. "Ah, Mercy, here to discuss the offer I made."

"I have."

"Hmm, so where is your student then?"

"I thought about your offer, and I refuse to let you turn him into a weapon, Death."

"That's a shame. He would have been a fine weapon for the gods."

"We were created to protect the mortals, not destroy them."

"And we used to be worshipped for it. Now we're forgotten, nothing more than legends told to children."

"I will not turn Preyter into a weapon, and you won't find him."

"Maybe, but I can't let you live. I wouldn't want our powerful friend, nor the other gods to know what I'm doing."

A small Frieza race, shrouded by a thick layer of smoke, stepped out from behind the throne. The only thing visible on him was his bright red eyes, coal black tail, and large grey bony crest. "Let me deal with him, Master."

Death held up a hand, "No, Sorrow, he may be the weakest, but he's still stronger than you."

As Death got up from his throne, Mercy dashed towards him, charged ki in his fist. An explosion went off, sending chunks of rock flying. As the dust settled, it revealed that Death tilted his head slightly, dodging the attack, and the back of his throne destroyed. He gave a smile, "You've gotten slower my friend." He punched Mercy in the stomach, lifting him slightly into the air, and kicked him away.

As Mercy was getting up, Death closed the short gap between them and readied another attack. Mercy reacted this time and held up a palm, which was braced by his other hand, and caught the punch. A shockwave was created by the block, shaking the entire castle.

Mercy gave a quick head-butt. Death shook his head from the sudden attack, and barely had time to jerk his head to the side to avoid Mercy's follow up attack. Another explosion happened behind him. He jerked his head to the right to avoid the next attack and dodged several others. With every punch, Mercy focused a large amount of ki in his fist, making it very deadly if landed, but he kept missing, and the room was being dotted with explosions.

Death had enough. He gave a smile and pushed Mercy with the palm of his hand, knocking the wind out of Mercy.

Mercy gritted his teeth and gave a slight chuckle. "You're holding back."

Death smirked, "So are you."

Mercy smiled, "Heh, you noticed."

Mercy gave a loud roar and a golden aura formed around him. Another pair of wings grew beneath his original pair, and his white skin turned into a bright gold color.

In an instant, Mercy punched Death square in the face, sending him skidding across the stone floor. Before he had time to recover, Mercy appeared behind him, swiped his legs out from under him, and kicked him through the roof.

Death quickly stabilized himself in the air. _Well, this might be fun after all_ , he thought as he quickly powered up. As he did so, he looked down and saw Mercy charging him from below. Death vanished right before Mercy connected and appeared beside him, punched him, and sent him spiraling out of control.

Mercy stabilized himself and stared back at Death. They floated in the sky, staring at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Mercy was outmatched, and he knew it. He saw a large tower behind Death and got an idea. _I might not be able to kill him, but maybe I can injure him_.

Mercy pointed one finger at Death, and a purple ki laser hurtled towards him. Death dodged the laser by disappearing and reappearing a little closer to Mercy. Mercy pointed another finger and repeated the process until Death was close to him. Mercy expertly blocked a punch aimed for his face and grabbed Death's leg with his tail.

At full speed, Mercy flew towards the tower and at the last second threw Death at the tower. The force of the collision caused the tower to collapse on top of him. Without hesitation, Mercy began peppering the area below with ki blasts.

When Mercy stopped, he sensed an even greater amount of power emanating from Death than before. From the ruins below, Death rocketed towards Mercy at full speed. He was too fast, and in an instant, Mercy felt the pain of thousands of punches and kicks. The final blow, sent him flying backwards. Death appeared behind him to repeat the process again. As Mercy was sent flying forward, he saw Death waiting for his evitable arrival. When he was close enough, Death connected a decisive kick to his jaw and sent him flying upwards. Mercy swiftly stabilized himself, and when he did, Death appeared slightly above him, one hand tightly gripping his raised fist. A crushing blow sent Mercy careening to the devastated castle below.

Mercy landed in the room, where they started the fight. As he sluggishly got up, Death slowly lowered himself to the ground, smiling. He spoke, "I believe this fight has gone on long enough." Death held his hands close together, and a large purple ball of ki, outlined with black, began to form. As he did this, a dark purple aura formed around him.

Mercy let out a roar, his golden aura grew more intense, another pair of wings grew between the other two pairs, and a combat mask covered his mouth. He held his arms to his side, and a bright white ki ball formed in each hand.

"Eternal Darkness!"

"Divine Light!"

Both released their beams of energy simultaneously. Dark purple ki struck bright white ki, creating a huge distorted ball of light.

Mercy was overwhelmed by the force of Death's attack. In his third form, he was still weaker than Death. With a frustrated yell, his aura intensified, and his stream of white energy began to overtake Death's purple energy.

Mercy's ki blast struck Death, creating a massive explosion. Whatever part of the castle that wasn't caught in the explosion, was destroyed by the shockwave.

When the explosion died down, Mercy was floating in the middle of a crater; he was panting heavily. Death was nowhere in sight. He couldn't see him, but he sensed the overwhelming power, not even his final form could stop it.

Death appeared before Mercy. His skin was a coal black, his light purple eyes now as dark as his ki, and his power was unfathomable.

With blinding speed, Death struck Mercy with a mighty blow. Mercy could feel dark energy coursing through him.

Death gave a satisfied smile and spoke, "A thousand years of death." A barrage of punches assaulted Mercy, each hit sending dark energy coursing through him. The final blow was devastating. The dead forest behind Mercy was obliterated, a straight path carved through it. The storm clouds in the sky were parted for just a moment to reveal a bright blue sky. Light shined down on Mercy.

He could feel blood flowing down his back. His feathers fell down the crater below him. He knew his wings were shredded. He coughed up blood inside his mask and began to follow his feathers into the crater. The last thing he saw was the blue sky, and how the dark clouds overtook it.

Death exhaled, and his aura died down, his skin became grey once more, and his dark purple gaze dulled. He landed at the edge of the crater. His followers amassed before him. There were thousands, each one covered in a black mist. They were all smiling and snickering. A particularly large creature, with a massive wing span, walked before Death and kneeled. The creature asked, "What is your bidding, my master?"

Death yelled out to the crowd, "Scour the galaxy, find Preyter, and bring him to me!"

With those final words echoing across the hoard, they scattered in all directions, some laughing out loud or snickering with others.

Sorrow appeared beside Death and asked, "What would you have me to do?"

"Come, let us train."


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week since Preyter landed on Earth. He still hasn't found the one which Mercy spoke of. All the Earthlings he's encountered are pathetic, not even worth taking seriously, but in order to pass the time, Preyter takes part in underground fighting rings.

An announcer, dressed in a black suit and holding a microphone, walks in the middle of an arena. A large gathering of rough looking people crowds the ring, yelling with excitement.

The announcer blared out over the loud crowd, "All right folks, this is the match of the year! The long running champ, Iron Fist!" People began the clear a path for the large muscular man, making his way towards the arena. As he walked into the ring, he raised his arms into the air, and the crowd cheered.

"And the undefeated newcomer, given it up for the Monkey King!" People made a path for Preyter, who was nearly one-fourth the size of Iron Fist. The people whispered and mumbled amongst themselves as he made his way towards the arena.

Preyter looked over the hushed crowd, then to his large opponent. Iron Fist laughed, "I'm going to crush you little man."

Preyter chuckled, "Tell you what big guy, to make this fair, I won't use my hands or my feet." Preyter crossed his arms and legs and began to balance himself on his tail.

The bell was rung and Iron Fist charged. To everyone in the room, it was only a few seconds, but to Preyter, it felt like a few minutes. He could see every movement happening around him, every meticulous detail in the entire room and on every person. He even noticed the fly flying past him.

When Iron Fist was finally close enough, Preyter sprung into Fist's face with his tail, and slapped him across the face with only his tail. Iron Fist was sent flying out of the arena and into a brick wall.

As the on lookers turned their heads away from the incapacitated Iron Fist and back towards the arena, they saw Preyter, still balancing himself with his tail.

There was a moment of silence, then the crowd let out a loud cheer. The announcer came back on stage. "Folks, this was the fastest fight in this arena's history, give it up to the new champ, the Monkey King!" The crowd went wild with excitement for their new champion.

After the match, Preyter was getting his things so he could move on to the next arena. This was his fifth arena which he achieved champion status.

"You lost us a lot of zeni."

Preyter turned around to see to very large thugs. One was holding an aluminum bat, the other was cracking his knuckles.

Preyter smirked, "It's not my fault that you betted on the loser."

Both thugs gave a hardy laugh. The one brandishing the bat yelled and struck Preyter. The thug lifted up the bat to inspect it. It was completely bent. The thug frowned, "Huh, that can't be right."

Preyter elbowed the thug square in the chest, and sent him skidding towards some lockers lined against the wall. He crashed into the lockers and left an impression on them. The large man landed in the floor with a thud and a loud grown.

The other thug gave an angry look and punched Preyter in the face. When the punch connected, Preyter heard every bone in the thugs hand break. He didn't even budge, but the thug fell to ground, shock in his face. He tried crawling away yelling, "Stay back!" The thug leveled a gun, that he had holstered, and fired.

Preyter grabbed the bullet out of the air and dropped it in front of the thug. Preyter grabbed his bag of stuff and began to make his way towards the exit. He gave a chuckle when he passed the groaning thugs, "Stay out of trouble, ya?"

Not paying attention to his surroundings, Preyter was wondering where his next fight will be. As he turned to look where he was going, a flier smacked him in his face. He grabbed the flier and read what was on it.

 _The Martial Arts World Tournament. Be there to witness the world's strongest fighters in the arena, all eager to claim the title of champion._

As he wadded up the flier, he thought to himself, _The world's strongest, huh?_ He gave a smile, "This might actually be fun."

* * *

Author's Note-

Sorry for the shorter than usual chapter, but the next few chapter will pick up the pace. Look forward for some good fights. (or at the very least...ones that don't end in a single punch)


	4. Chapter 4

It took him a bit, but Preyter finally found the place where the World Tournament was being held. The line for entry stretched the entire stadium.

As he made his way towards the back of the line, Preyter couldn't help but notice the wide diversity of fighters. There were humans that varied in background and fighting style and even several less than human combatants. Half-way towards the back is where he felt it. Two stronger than usual power levels. One level was a decent power, but small compared to the other power level. Undoubtedly, these two power levels were a fraction of what they were capable of.

Finally he made it to the back of the line. Now all that was left was to wait and wait and wait. After waiting for several hours, he was finally in front of the line at the sign up desk.

"Name?"

Preyter looked up at a monk who was looking over the table.

"Name?" The monk repeated.

"Preyter."

The monk wrote the name on a clipboard and pointed behind him. "Just follow the fighters towards the courtyard."

Preyter gave a quick nod and made his way towards the courtyard. All of the fighters were crowding around a large machine that was being brought out. To Preyter, the machine looked like a giant piece of scrap with a large piece of rubber tacked onto the end.

There were two technicians explaining what this contraption was. "This here is the punching machine. It records the force of a person's punch. To avoid unnecessary injuries, we take the fighters with the highest force into the final rounds rather than using the old bracket system."

Preyter watched several fighters go first. Most of their punches were barely surpassing one hundred with some of the strongest reaching almost one hundred and fifty. _This machine doesn't appear to be capable of taking a hit. I should probably hold back._ Preyter thought to himself as he waited.

"Preyter," one of the technicians called.

Preyter made his way towards the machine. He held up one hand and lightly tapped the machine with the back of his hand. The number counter fluctuated widely until finally stopping at one thousand.

There was a shocked murmur amongst the other fighters, with some resigning the chance to even participate. The wide eyed technician spoke, "huh, it appears the machine needs to be recalibrated."

After several minutes of waiting, they called Preyter once more. As he made his way to the machine, he thought to himself, _Ok, maybe a little lighter this time._

He held up one hand again and flicked the rubber. The numbers again fluctuated until finally stopping at five hundred.

Even more fighters resigned than before. One of the technicians spoke to the other technician, "Maybe the machine is broken."

Preyter gave a growl of frustration. _How can a species be so weak!_ He punched the machine and sent it flying towards the perimeter wall. As he walked away, he spoke angrily, "There's your reading."

As Preyter got back into the line, a deep voice spoke down to him, "Nice work Saiyan." Preyter quickly turned around, but no one was there.

After several hours, eight fighters were picked for the final rounds. There was Preyter, two short monks dressed in bright orange gis, three medium sized monks dressed in dull green gis, a very tall person wearing a brownish hooded cloak, and a person who looked like a true fighter. This true warrior, wore a neon green gi that matched his short, spiked, neon green hair, which was clearly dyed.

The rounds were determined. The first round was going to be Preyter and one of the short monks. The second round was going to be one of the medium sized monks vs the hooded figure. The third had one of the short monks taking on one of the monks dressed in dull green. And the final round was going to be the fighter against the remaining monk who wore green.

A blond haired man dressed in a suit walked past the fighters and towards the arena. A monk came in after him and spoke to the fighters. "The participants who are going to be fighting in round one, wait for the announcer to say your name, and make your way towards the arena."

The announcer made his way towards the center of the arena. He found himself confronted by a large crowd, eager for a good fight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Martial Arts World Tournament!"

The crowd gave an eager cheer.

"Today's first round is going to be a good one. Our first participant is a student of the Wolf Dojo. Please welcome Joji!"

While waving at the crowd, Joji made his way towards the arena.

"Our second participant is a mysterious warrior with a tail. Welcome, Preyter!"

Dressed in his white gi, Preyter made his way towards the arena not even acknowledging the screaming onlookers.

Both fighters took their place at opposite ends of the arena. The announcer quickly left the arena before the fighting started. Both Joji and Preyter got into fighting positions. Joji gave a little chuckle, "You're not much of a talker are you?"

Preyter grunted, "Tell you what little man, I'll go easy on you, and not only that, I'll give you a one minute head start."

Joji frowned, "That arrogance is going to be your downfall." With lighting fast speeds, Joji charged Preyter. Caught off guard by the earthling's speed, he barely had time to dodge the punch.

Joji was surprised that he hit nothing but air, but was even more distressed by the fact that he was now wide open for an attack. No attack came though, and he composed himself. Joji looked quizzically at Preyter, "I was wide open."

Preyter smiled, "Indeed, and you still have fifty-five seconds."

Joji sneered and unleashed a flurry of blows upon Preyter. Instead of simply dodging the attacks, Preyter countered each on. He counted two hundred and one in total. Joji vanished before Preyter and appeared behind him, a kick aimed for Preyter's unguarded neck. The kick connected causing a shockwave. A small part of the arena cracked and broke apart as a result of the kick.

Preyter didn't even move. Instead he only smiled. With a shocked expression, Joji quickly jumped away from Preyter.

"H-how?"

Preyter slowly turned towards Joji, "You have ten seconds."

Joji got into a fighting pose and yelled out, "Wolf-Fang Fist!"

A series of fast punchers were aimed at Preyter. He dodged every attack except the final blow which was a powerful strike. The final powerful blow, Preyter caught, causing another shockwave.

Preyter gave a wide smile, "Time's up."

Preyter gave a quick flurry of light punches to Joji's chest. The final blow, Preyter struck Joji with the palm of his hand, sending him flying out of the ring.

The announcer quickly spoke up, "Joji is out of the ring. The winner is Preyter!"

The crowd cheered as Preyter made his way out of the ring and as Joji picked himself up.


	5. Chapter 5

In silence, Preyter watched the next matches from the sidelines. The next round was quick. The hooded figure was the victor. The round after that was not that long either. The monk wearing the dull green gi won. And the final round was the most interesting to him. The winner was the fighter wearing the neon green gi.

Preyter found the humans to be strong compared to their race, but still weak. It was the hooded fighter and the one who wore neon green that intrigued him.

The hooded fighter was never hit, and he ended the fight in a single blow. Yet, Preyter could tell that he was still holding back, but the fighter, the fighter interested Preyter the most. He defeated his opponent in one fell swoop without moving a step. He could sense great power, power that might be able to rival his own.

The announcer went back to the arena to announce the next match. The next match was Preyter and the hooded figure who called himself "Junior".

Their names were announced, and they made their way towards the arena. Preyter and Junior stood at their respective ends of the arena. Junior grunted and spoke to Preyter. Preyter realized it was the same voice from the preliminary stage and smiled.

"Tell me, what's a Saiyan doing here? Have you come to destroy my planet?!"

Preyter smiled, "Heh, I wonder, how does an Earthling, such as yourself, know about the Saiyans?"

Junior chuckled, "Because, I am no Earthling." He ripped off his hood and let the wind take it. His skin was a dark green with fleshy pink spots dotting his body and two antenna on his head.

As he got into a fighting stance, Preyter's smile widened, "Ah, a Namekian, this fight is going to be fun."

Junior readied himself, "Come, I will show you a true warrior of Earth."

"FIGHTERS BEGIN!"

With blinding speeds, both Preyter and Junior dashed towards each other. They clashed in the middle of the ring, the shockwave of their punch spreading across the entire city. After their initial clash, they disappeared. The only thing the onlookers could see and hear were the thunderous clashes of the fighter's attacks.

Preyter and Junior never let up, they countered each other's blows, a punch for a punch and a kick for a kick. Both sides prepared a devastating punch, they connected with each other's face. The attack was louder than the rest, the shockwave from the collision tour off tiles of the arena and sent them flying, and the fighters were sent skidding across the arena. They barely stopped themselves from falling out of the ring.

As he wiped purple blood from his mouth, Junior smirked, "Not bad."

Using the knuckle of his thumb, Preyter wiped a droplet of blood off his lip, "You're pretty good."

Junior smirked, "You haven't seen anything yet." Junior quickly disappeared and appeared behind Preyter, a kick aimed for his neck. To Junior's surprise, his kick went through his target. The image of Preyter disappeared. _Afterimage!_

Smiling, Preyter appeared behind Junior, "Neither have you."

With a quick kick to the back, Preyter knocked Junior away. Preyter quickly barraged Junior with a flurry of punches. Junior could do nothing except block what few punches he could. Junior blocked a devastating punch that was aimed at his gut, but the force from the punch sent him skidding across the arena.

He quickly stopped himself from falling out of the arena, and turned to face a charging Preyter. When Preyter was close, Junior gave a smirk and vanished right before Preyter's raised fist struck him.

Preyter looked around the arena. Junior was nowhere to be seen. As he was searching, he felt a solid punch strike him, then another and another. He could feel Junior's attacks, but he couldn't see them. Preyter punched wildly in the general direction he was being attacked from, only to be attacked from the other direction.

Preyter was pushed back into the middle of arena. He barely blocked any of the attacks; he didn't like this, not only was he in middle of the arena, but he couldn't see his opponent. After a few more attacks, he was beginning to understand his opponent's attack pattern. He was grazed by a few devastating attacks that he barely dodged. This was his moment, he closed his eyes and began to focus.

He could sense him coming this time. Preyter raised his arm to block several deadly strikes. Junior was moving fast, but Preyter knew exactly where he was this time. He could sense Junior preparing to attack him from behind. Preyter held out a hand and grabbed Junior's fist.

With closed eyes, Preyter smiled at Junior's sudden surprise. Decisively, Preyter elbowed Junior in the stomach, instantly stunning him long enough for Preyter to end this. Unrelentingly, Preyter devastated Junior. Preyter's final attack was a powerful uppercut to Junior's gut.

The final blow sent Junior skidding away from Preyter. When he slowed down, he could barely stand up. Clenching his stomach, Junior swayed back and forth until collapsing to his knees. Wide eyed and mouth agape, Junior stared back at his opponent until finally falling to the ground.

"Junior is unable to fight! This rounds winner is Preyter!"

As Preyter made his way towards his fallen foe, the crowd cheered. With a grunt, Preyter picked up the large Namekian and rested him on his shoulder. As Preyter made his way towards the competitor's staging area, he passed the next fighters. As he passed the neon green fighter, who was announced as Gerald, they exchanged glances and smirks of eagerness.

Before Preyter even made it to the doorway, Gerald's opponent landed next to him, followed by the announcer's words, "Gerald's opponent is out of the ring!"

Preyter leaned Junior against the doorway, and slowly turned his head towards his eager opponent, who was beckoning him with a motion of his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

"FIGHTERS BEGIN!"

Gerald and Preyter did not move. They stared at each other quietly. Preyter noticed that Gerald was staring at Preyter's tail which was wrapped around his waist. Preyter couldn't help but notice something moving behind his opponent. Upon closer inspection, he realized that it too was a Saiyan tail. Preyter smiled at its coloration, a neon green just like Gerald's hair.

Gerald's hair was short and spikey, and his face had younger features. Preyter came to the conclusion that they were around the same age, even with the younger features.

Preyter wondered, _A Saiyan? Could this be the one I was sent to protect?_

Gerald gave a smirk and readied himself, "So are we going to do this, or are we going to keep starring into each other's eyes?"

Preyter chuckled and readied himself as well, "By all means, after you."

With a sudden boost in momentum and a fist raised, Gerald rocketed towards Preyter. Preyter expertly dodged the attack and retaliated with a punch of his own. Gerald quickly blocked the punch with the palm of his hand, grasped the fist, and prepared another attack with his other free hand. Preyter noticed that Gerald was preparing another attack and prepared an attack of his own.

Simultaneously, they struck out at each other. Their fists collided causing a shockwave. Gerald let go of Preyter's hand and grabbed his own fist in pain. Preyter winced and shook his now unclenched fist.

Gerald recovered from the sudden pain and quickly swiped his leg under Preyter. Preyter acted quicker than Gerald expected and jumped over Gerald's leg. In the brief moment that Preyter was in the air, he kicked Gerald in the lower jaw and sent him flying back.

With blood dripping from his mouth, Gerald cartwheeled and landed on his feet. He wiped the blood from his mouth and looked at it. He smiled and looked at Preyter, "Heh, you're going to regret that."

Preyter cocked his head and smiled back, "Make me."

With a roar of outrage, Gerald charged Preyter.

Groggily Junior began to wake up. When he was fully conscious, he immediately noticed the immense energy being thrown out. Junior looked in ah at the arena. He watched Gerald and Preyter fighting; it was a fight unlike any other. Junior grew up with Gerald, and Gerald was the strongest fighter he knew. Gerald was being pushed back, and the two fighter's power levels were slowly increasing to dangerous amounts.

Junior yelled out, "ARE THEY INSANE! If they keep this up, they'll destroy the entire city."

Preyter must have hit a nerve, _Good_ , he thought to himself. This is a fight. This is a good fight. This is a true fight. Gerald was strong, stronger than expected, and that made Preyter excited. They each traded blows both receiving and giving attacks.

Looking damaged and slightly bloodied, Gerald and Preyter skidded across the arena.

Gerald chuckled, "Not bad, for a dead man."

Preyter smirked at the comment, "You know, you're the strongest fighter I've come across," his smirk widened into a smile, "But all I have to compare you to is a planet full of weaklings."

Gerald quickly raised a hand and shot a ki blast at Preyter.

 _Is he crazy!? If that blast hits the stadium, it would be catastrophic!_ Preyter thought to himself. He punch the ball of energy skyward and watched it explode in Earth's atmosphere. Gerald chuckled to himself and disappeared and reappeared behind Preyter. Gerald shot another ki blast and disappeared again only to reappear somewhere else in the arena to repeat the process.

Preyter kicked and punched each energy blast skyward. _He's smart. He knows that I won't dodge in fear of death of bystanders._

After the final ki blast, Preyter scanned the arena for his opponent only for him to be nowhere in sight.

"UP HERE!"

Preyter looked up and saw Gerald floating above him, with his hands raised, two powerful balls of ki forming. Gerald gave an excited grunt and threw the balls of ki at Preyter. Preyter crossed his arms above his head to block the attack.

The ki blasts struck home causing a controlled explosion and kicking up ruble and smoke.

Looking down at the billowing smoke, Gerald chuckled to himself, "Arrogant fool thinking he can take me."

Immediately after he said that, Gerald heard the sound of a ki blast being thrown and saw it careening towards him out of the smoke. He held out both hands and forced the ball to stop. He cringed at the immense power the blast was emitting and at the pain it sent through his hands. While Gerald was concentrating on the ki blast, Preyter appeared behind him and grabbed the back of Gerald's neck. With a sudden burst of momentum and the ki blast in tow, Preyter dragged Gerald towards the arena.

With the ki blast shoving into his stomach, Gerald slammed into the arena. The onlookers quickly took cover as an explosion engulfed the arena. As they turned back towards the fight, the audience saw a crumbling arena, and the two fighters at opposite ends of the arena staring back at each other.

Blood flowed down Preyter's lip as he laughed, "I guess I got a little carried away."

Gerald wiped blood out of his eye, "So did I."

Preyter prepared himself for another fight, "Shall we continue that fight another time?"

Gerald followed suit, "Agreed, but let us continue this one."

* * *

Author's note- I know I've been gone for a long time and I'm sorry. Life stuff has been happening, and I haven't been able to write like I use to, so expect the story to come out more slowly. But rest assured, I'm not going to abruptly end the story or quit working on it. Also I have the Akira Toriyama mentality of writing this. A lot of it is improvised, the good ideas stick and the bad ones usually go away.


End file.
